powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Crew Member of Immortal Garden
Name: Agent #3007325 or Donovan Brock Alias: Hoverboard, Tech Dude, Scourage of Humanity Powers: Power Transferal through contact, Psychometry, Precognitive Dreaming, Sensory Scrying through marked subjects, Basic Telekinesis, Electrical Telepathy, Knowledge Projection, , Abilities: Immortality, Peak Human Condition, Computer Interaction, High-Tech Exoskeleton, Hacking Intuition. and Enhanced Intelligence. Alignment: True Neutral Motto: "Change is the only true constant" Quote: "Eureka!" "I have the solution, I just need to eliminate the problem. Unfortunately, that induces even more problems." "Order is born from chaos, but every chaotic system has a semblance of recognizable order... where would the solution lie?" Background: In a remote galaxy with 3 powerful superpowers waging war for complete control, there existed a sovereign nation ruled by "The Machine." A completely technological nation that seeks to assimilate the entire galaxy into their own collective mind to create the "achieve perfection". In their campaign for absolute authority, They have adapted to their organic opponenent's "imperfect" unpredictable tactics and supernatural abilities by copying their genetic material and implanting their vision of reality inside their creation's mind to adhere to their cause. One of these artificial lifeforms manufactured from using 'human' DNA with nanite primed blood was a designated explorer and researcher named Donovan Brock created to prompt creativity and imagination in the conventional completely logic-based methodology/scientific method and to discover unseen variables that might require the use of ideas beyond the conceptual framework presented. He spent most of his early life traveling inside a starship to distant stellar systems and unearthing material culture and compiling enviromnental data on variegated planets to inspect their potential for colonization and sent scouts to different sectors to measure local threat levels. Donovan Brock at the time was mostly an apathetic individual who had amicable relations with his bionic comrades, but he always had this instinctual sensation there was always something more to his reality than what he was presented. During one of his routine expeditions to a planet on the outskirts of the galaxy, Donovan's ship was attacked by what he knew from the scanners to be a spacecraft belonging to the human faction. Their shots were attenuated from striking the energy defense shields and they had enough time to go into warp drive acknowledging the greater firepower that the enemy ship carried, but unfortunately, the enemy ship was able to synchronize to their speed and recover the distance. It seemed as if Donovanwould be another casualty in this infinite war. Both ships started decelerating and unleashing their firepower, but 3 enemy soldiers teleported onto the bridge of Donovan's ship and started their internal assault. One of them touched the titanium ship's floor and it's systems immediately began to not function and the other two quickly incapacitated Donovan's associates with energy blast shot from their hands leaving him alone and confused, yet accepting that this would have been his fate soon enough. The human species then decided to take Donovan personally as a prisoner of war for reasons that eluded him especially when they had the opportunity to execute him as they had done to the entire crew. Taken captive, he was forced to travel all the way to the human's domain located on their capital planet and immediately sedated him with an anaesthetic. Taking in his last visual of the completely different scenery, he drifted into unconsciousness. Finally regaining consciousness, he woke up feeling a great pain in his head and examined his surroundings observing that he was in what appeared to be a medical center. A doctor entered the room and relayed the neurosurgery procedure to Donovan and exactly why they performed it while displaying a microchip. He stated that it was an implant inserted in the brain while the clones were in the development stage which was programmed to reduce the free will of any artificial life form and their very creation was to utilize the human gift for their own nefarious devices. He then elaborated that humans are only defending themselves against being harvested in a computational matrix in order for their brains to act as an immense neural network. Donovan began to feel extricated from his initial doubts with the revelation and felt that he finally found his true origins, but at the same time, he knew of the horrors and blemishes that the human species possessed. He was at a loss attempting to decide which nation would be more beneficial to the galaxy as a whole. Suddenly, he sensed that almost every pain receptor was activated and the sensation surged through his entire body and innately knew it was the nanites within his blood attacking all of his internal systems. The doctor quickly placed his palm on the biggest area of pain and administered a strong pulse of electrical energy that disengaged the nanobots with Donovan quickly concluding that they were introduced into the blood stream during creation to destroy the body of the host from the inside triggered by the absence of his digital ally or the prolonged presence of any other race. It was during this period of realization that he decided to shift his allegiance to avenge his fellow clones who he knew were subjected to the same fate. Due to his talents for exploration and research, the humans quickly accepted him into their ranks assured of his motivations, interpersonal realizations, and his potential. He explored various star systems for years during his tenure and had learned through the media that the effort to neutralize him would have generated a bigger affect than he would have ever conceived. The nanites inside an artificial being's body weren't truly programmed to destroy the individual, they were programmed to replicate ad infinitum through consuming biomass until all matter was absorbed and that process has ravaged thousands of worlds where the clones that the human species salvaged were located. He realized how lucky he was that he survived or else he would have been the weapon to terminate another planet's existence. He underwent several more surgeries to extract the defunct nanobots and to partially negate his senescence through genetic manipulation. He adjusted to human society quickly due to the knowledge imprinted in him by the A.I. to better combat them as an enemy, but his transition was not easy due to his former affiliation. He was determined to make a contribution to belie his previous accomplishments and stop the war more quickly with less carnage. Years later, the machines were beginning to win the war of attrition and the human race were fervently searching for a solution to defend against their growing numbers. Through Donovan's research in particle physics, he uncovered a strange property inside the core of few neutron stars that would give the humans an advantage against "The Machine's" nanotechnology. Calling it Strange Matter, he learned how to summon it, harness its energies, and contain it and discovered that when strange matter made contact with normal matter, it would be converted into strange matter itself. Showing his findings to mankind, they quickly set about plans to build a moon-sized military battlestation capable of producing, containing, and launching metallic orbs filled with negatively-charged strange matter. During a test run of their superweapon, they fired a ball of strange matter which collided with a planet controlled by "The Machine" and the project was a huge success. An expanding ball consuming everything around it's border formed attracted the the atomic nuclei surrounding it until it absorbed the entire planet into a mass of strange quarks. For years to come, both sides became involved in the most destructive war due to easier planetary and even stellar destruction levels through access to more advanced technology. The galaxy continued to become more depopulated with every use of these superweapons in the war and the humans and the machines were evenly matched. Donovan was distraught spending years investing his time advocating an eternal campaign of conquest more oriented to pure destruction as time progressed. He decided to defect to the relatively smaller forbidden zone of the galaxy where the two greater nations, despite the wartime period, willingly chose not to meddle in. Selecting a small spacecraft under the pretense of furthering his research, the council allowed him to enter the air space alone trusting him to succeed on any mission with his unwavering dedication over the years. Racing to the prohibted territory for his greatest quest for knowledge and discovery, he no longer cared as much for his well-being aware that he could be putting his life on the on line during this trek. He was approximating the zone and completely out of the human's territory when a warship suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his scanners identifying the vessel's alignment as a fighter of "The Machine". The warship immediately attacked when Donovan's ship was in range and the ships shields began to faulter. Just as quickly, another vessel appeared from the other side and completely destroyed the assailant saving his life. The savior proceeded to signal for Donovan's ship to follow it into his forbidden territory to allow him to not be perceived as an intruder. It was a quiet journey, but he found himself internally inquiring the intentions of the newcomer especially witnessing of the powerful weaponry used on such a small vessel. It was a quiet journey for the entire trek but his ship's sensors detected a noticeable spike in the ambient energy merely from entering their space. Approximating at what looked to be one vast, hyper giant star-sized battlestation, Donovan was informed through psionics that it was a dyson sphere that was using a giant star as its core and main energy supply. Beginning to wonder what the exact purpose a superstructure of this magnitude would serve for their empire and what means it took to build this, he could only internalize his desire to know as he followed the ship inside one of the access ports that opened up. Landing inside the station, the formerly dim lights around the hangar began to brightly illuminate and personnel, which included human along with other unknown species, quickly shuffled into the room inspecting both spacecraft and excitedly greeted Donovan while the pilot of the other ship reported to a senior rank proudly declaring his mission a success. Donovan confused throughout the entire time when he landed suddenly heard the automatic door slide open again and the entire hangar fell silent and soon, he found himself facing what looked to be a slightly older mirror version of himself. Sonorously dismissing the personnel directing them to continue their duties, he lead Donovan out the hangar while casually introducing himself as Darius, leader of "The Collective", commenting on the affairs he had to deal with commanding an entire faction in the midst of the Infinity War. Guiding Donovan to the teleportation pad, he promised him all his questions would be answered in time. They were both teleported to a rotunda with a vast area virtually completely surrounded by shelves upon shelves of an almost unprecedented quantity of books. Darius boasted that this was the great library of the galaxy containing its unknown secrets and discoveries and even contained esoteric information outside of it in his bid for the ultimate knowledge of the universe. He proceeded to mention that this was one of his last outlets that allowed him not to be consumed by boredom from his immortality explaining that he has lived for approximately 30,000 years. Donovan who was only a little over 1,000 at the time questioned aloud why they appeared to be so similar. Darius proceeded to telekinetically grasp a book off an obscenely high shelf and attract it to Donovan's hand stating that it contained the knowledge he needed to attain. Scanning the contents of the pages, he discovered that there were many divergent histories that were detailed within its confines that all somehow took place within galaxy alone. The pieces began to fall together, but he wondered exactly how it was possible. Darius consequently explained that he was an alternate version of him that diverged several reality resets 'ago' and elucidated that the reality divergence was due to constantly resetting reality with his time chamber located inside a secret compartment on the base. Since the space station was effectively rendered outside space-time through technology acquired from outside galactic influence and the power source they possessed was a combination of their star's astronomical fusion energy along with enormous stores of vacuum energy, that allowed him to travel to the past. Darius continued to explain that a galactic threat space fleet will completely destroy their galaxy in the future and he was using each reset to make reality alterations to optimize their chances of successfully repelling their forces. He mentioned that humans have a strong tendency to war amongst themselves and destroy their own prospects of survival in most resets, and when successfully mollified, the lack of growth and tension caused them to almost completely stagnate, rendering them even more vulnerable. Other reality alterations ensured that "The Collective" willingly gave humans the technology to combat the threat but with electronics ahead of their time, many of the greater powers used it as a deterrent inciting belligerence. Many of the recent resets were made to cause the humans as a whole to unite against another powerful force which became "The Machine", "The Harvesters", and "Gear", but even then, they did far more damage than they bargained for; however, it was generally considered one of the more optimal resets. Donovan politely inquired why his presence was even necessary for this operation. Then Darius had a quiet smile and uttered two words, "I'm Done" then quickly laid a hand on Donovan's shoulder. Subsequently power began to surge through him and there was a vast influx of memories and information inundating his mind. Darius himself, through the process, was visibly aging and turned into dust while Donovan just stared mentally catching up to the event that suddenly transpired. Looking around the great library, everything began to take on a new meaning and he discovered the powers acquired through Darius's immortality that he realized he was now burdened with. Months later, he understood his full powers over "The Collective" and he knew the ultimate responsibility he was tasked with: the preservation of life within his galaxy at any cost. His nation was smaller than the other main superpowers that existed in the galaxy, but they were more advanced in many respects since they were the most eclectic nation with technology and personnel outsourced from other galaxies hence their trademarked name. They apparently did not become involved in the war due to the fact that the nation as a whole existed for the sake of giving the galaxy a remote chance against the threat that would emerge and to be a safe haven for those seeking freedom from the war. He's spent months learning to master his newfound abilities which included basic telekinesis, electrical telepathy, and other powers along with organizing all the data that was now stored inside his mind, but he began to see that even with his new abilities and stature, he was more troubled than ever before. He was constantly terrorized with nightmares about the explosive destruction of the Dyson Sphere that had, through time, became his dwelling and he wasn't sure of what to alter in the next reality reset. He came to realize that this was the reason why Darius foisted the obligation to another individual, a way of escape. Aware of a force that could be capable of destroying his nation, he became engaged in a militaristic project to ensure the protection of his nation to preemptively defend against any of the other superpowers that would likely attack. Using Darius's blueprints that he would have eventually implremented himself, Donovan constructed an intricate network of "Entanglement Gates" around his society that served as hyperspace stargates which effectively utilized the principle of quantum entanglement to transport virtually anything including titanic spacecraft across their sector in no time. The period of construction ended with the erection of a planet-destroying vacuum energy beam superweapon built inside the Dyson Sphere that served as a deterrent and a last resort. Despite his efforts, his nightmares still continued to haunt him. Category:Blog posts